In this World and Life
by kamikaze899
Summary: Sanzo-ikkou meets a girl who seems to be a link to their pasts. Gods and demons are after her for some reason, and they decide to help, not only her, but to discover their pasts as well.I'm not good at summaries, but at least I tried(?) please R/R!
1. Of Good and Bad Times

**In this World and Life**

**Chapter 1: **Of Good and Bad Times****

Hello minna-san! This is my first fic so please review. Any suggestions, comments and what-not are welcome. Even flames... I think..

The first chapter is from the point of view of an OC and might change every now and then. btw, 

Disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki..

**________________________________________________________________________**

Darkness all around me.  I didn't know why, but I felt so... 'at home' here. But then, there was something bothering me. Something didn't feel right.

I felt around me, trying to make sense of where I was, but to no avail.  There was nothing except cold air.  I tried to scream, partly to let someone, anyone know I was there; and partly in pure frustration and fear, but as I opened my mouth, no sound came out.  My whole body trembled as I struggled to fight my fear, renewed frustration and my hesitation.  

Unsure of what the heck I was doing, I took a few steps forward.  With each step, I began to realize that the ground beneath my bare feet was cold and hard, patches of grass scattered all around.  Sharp-edged rocks too, I thought, just when my right foot came in unpleasant contact with one of those rocks.

Strangely, pain gushed up my leg, forcing me to limp.  _I guess small is powerful after all, darn rock. _All pain was forgotten though, when I heard a deafening scream of terror and pain.  At that very moment, the world around me brightened as if someone just removed the blindfold from my eyes.

I was then able to see where I was.  I looked around me and realized that I was standing in the middle of a forest, a creek flowing just to my left.  Instinctively, I looked to the sky. The full moon was shining brightly, but there were no stars... 

_All too familiar...___

Again, my thoughts were interrupted by a scream in the distance.  Because of curiosity, and because I wanted to help somehow, I followed the sound.  

Pushing my way past a few bushes, I found myself in a clearing lit by pale moonlight.  There I saw where the screams had come from.  

"Iiiiiieeeeeeee!!!"  the woman screamed just as razor sharp claws swiftly reached out to tear her into pieces.  She managed to dodge the first two slashes, while still struggling to protect a child, a small girl who might have been her daughter, except for the fact that they didn't look alike at all.

I stared helplessly, my feet glued to the ground, my eyes glued to the scene, paralyzed, as I thought the third slash would do her in.  The male youkai moved about quickly just to confuse them, practically disappearing right in front of them, then, with an evil grin, he charged.

The woman closed her eyes as if waiting for the pain and the blood, but it didn't come.  A man suddenly stepped in front of the her and took the impact in her place.

Blood splattered and he fell to the ground, not moving.  

"Otosama!!" the little girl was about to rush to her father's side but her mother stopped her, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Weakening, the mother wasn't able to hold on to the girl anymore.  The girl rushed forward and confronted the youkai.  

"Oniichan, naze? What happened to you?" I saw in her golden eyes not anger, but pain and fear.  Fear for her family, and fear of what she might be about to do.  

The youkai didn't respond.  He glared at the girl.  There was something in his teal-blue eyes the girl had never seen before.

There was a long silence.  It took me quite a while to put it all together.  So many thoughts, so many emotions swimming inside my head it made me dizzy.  But then, full realization finally hit me.  The moment it hit, I'm not sure anymore whether it was the pain in my leg or the shock of realization that let me fall to my knees.  I couldn't move.  "No. Not again..."

I could do nothing but stare, even as the little voice inside my head urged me to move it.  I stared.  Stared at the woman weeping at the side of the man's body. Stared, as the youkai and the girl exchanged meaningful words, though not a sound was uttered between them.

The youkai suddenly lashed out at the girl, but as quick as lightning, she dodged it, struggling to hold back her tears as she used all that her older brother had taught her in defending herself.  She never would have thought that it would be that very same person she would have to defend herself against.  That kind-hearted person, always smiling, playing with her, the person she loved so much.

She dodged a few more attacks, swiftly moved backwards, and, tears in her eyes, she held on tightly to the amulet-locket she had always worn around her neck.  

"Yurushite kuddasai." 

It was barely louder than a whisper. But I heard it.  Loud and clear.  I knew what was going to happen next.  But I couldn't let it happen.  

_I wanted to save even just a part of my family, even if it's just..._

"Iie!  Don't do it! You'll..." I stopped. A clawed hand shot straight for me.  Time slowed as it moved closer to my heart.  _Stupid of me, I thought.  _

"How could you, niichan?" 

At first I thought it was the little girl who said that, but no...  It was my own voice.  

The youkai grinned again, showing his sharp teeth, and then, everything blackened.

**________________________________________________________________________**

I got up suddenly, and looked around frantically.  Doko...?  My bed.  My room.  I stared at the mirror hanging on the wall in front of me.  A girl of about 15/18 with medium length dark brown hair and golden eyes stared back, an interestingly shaped locket hanging around her neck. 

_Just a dream, I thought, beads of cold sweat on my forehead.  _Demo... __

"Zeia-chan! Breakfast's ready, time to eat!" Yuki neesan called to me from downstairs. 

"H-Hai! Coming oneesan!"

**________________________________________________________________________**

I was on my way downstairs when I suddenly remembered something.  I headed back to my room, to the desk beside by bed and put on my dark brown contact lenses. 

Looking at the mirror, I now saw brown eyes looking back.  It's not that I have bad eyesight, some people actually say I can see things clearer than others.  It's just...

**_______________________________________________________________________**

.:flashback:. 

The little girl roamed the crowded streets of the village, not knowing where to go, what to do.  People staredat her and her golden eyes, some in disgust, some in hatred, others in fear.  Only one word was said, whispered about that girl, and though it was barely audible, in resounded in her head over and over. 

"Heretic.. heretic.. heretic.. heretic...."

 .:end of flashback:. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Kyuuuu!" I turned.  A small dragon, so white she was practically translucent, with [something] translucent blue across her spine flew through the door of my room and perched on my right shoulder. 

Hizuryu and I met in the forest on that night, right after it happened.  Right after my whole family, except my brother, died.  We've become the best of friends. 

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" 

"Hai, hai.  I know how mad Yuki neesan can get if breakfast gets cold before I'm there.  Besides, I'm hungry, so let's go before..." 

"Zeeeiiiaaaaaaa!!!" 

Hizu-chan and I looked at each other. "Uh-oh."

.:suzuku:.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Yes, I know it's sort of overdramatic, and I do know of its complete OCness, but I still want to know what you guys think. r/r pls!!


	2. Hi! I'm what?

**In this World and Life**

**Chapter 2: **Hi! I'm... what?****

A very, very, VERY looooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggg time doesn't even begin to describe how long I haven't updated... Well, I guess maybe does, but anywayz, gomen ne!!

Disclaimer: Think. If I owned saiyuki, then would I still be wasting time, space and effort in writing this disclaimer? Nooooooo..  
________________________________________________________________________

.:goku:.

Bump. Bump.

That's how jeep, and of course, we went.

The road we were on was quite rocky. Surrounding were large fields, with lots of trees, a forest far ahead of us to the left. There was a river flowing to our right. The weather was good though, not too hot not too cold. It was a sunny day.

I looked around us, at the fields that went by. Maybe there was a village hiding somewhere. We have been on the road for almost two days since our last stop.

When I didn't find any, I started looking around for fruit trees, or any food that someone might have left behind; anything to eat. I had thought I saw a bun lying on the ground, but as we got closer, I realized it was just a rock.

Frustrated, I slumped back into my seat. "Mou... Sanzo, harahetta..."

I had expected him to hit me with his fan, shout at me, or something, but he remained silent. He must've shown signs of irritation though, because Hakkai glanced at him then laughed.

"Don't worry Goku, there's supposedly a village around here somewhere. The barkeeper from the last village said that we would be able to reach the next village after about one day and one night of traveling." 

"Hontou?" Gojyo spoke up, looking slightly doubtful. "Doesn't seem like it though. All I see is grass, grass, trees, grass, that river and..."

Hakkai slammed on the brakes suddenly, causing us to rush forward.

"What was that for?" I said, recovering from what had happened.

No one answered. Then I realized why. We all stared as a grayish-white dragon [bigger than Hakuryu; probably as big as Kougaiji's dragon, Hiryu] flew low in front of the jeep. He was nearly run over. It seemed he had come from somewhere in the riverbank, and was heading into the forest to our left.

"Matte Kuddasai!!!!!"

Our heads turned simultaneously to the right and we all stared again at this girl who seemed to be running after the dragon. After a short moment of running, she tripped and fell, face down, to the ground.

We all sweatdropped.

________________________________________________________________________

"Oi, daijobou desu ka?" I had jumped out of the jeep and rushed to the side of the girl to help her get up. She had brown hair and brown eyes and looked about my age, maybe younger.

At first she didn't notice me. Her eyes flared and she raised her fist. "I'll get you for that, Hajuryu! You're supposed to help me here!!" She was frowning, but I swear I could see a smile tugging on the sids of her lips. 

Her eyes, still focused on the dragon that slowly flew out of sight into the forest, softened then she grinned. "That's the second time... Silly." She shook her head.

"Ano..."

"Oh!" As if she just saw me. "Gomen ne." Her cheeks reddened a bit and she bowed her head, embarrassed. After her embarrassment passed though, she looked at me. At my eyes I think. She looked curious, frightened, and as if she didn't understand... something. They were piercing, and I thought that she could actually read my mind.  

She just stared. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but she took it back. She looked down, bit her lip, then when she looked back at me. She put on a weak smile.

It seemed as if she was curious, scared, relieved, confused, happy and sad all at the same time. There was something else though, something barely there that I couldn't tell what it was. Something familiar....

I don't know how it had happened but soon our faces were only inches apart.

Suddenly, she stepped back, slightly blushing. For some unknown reason, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Ano," she said, breaking the silence. " Watashi wa Zeia, by the way."

"Ore wa Goku."

She turned towards the road, where jeep was; where Sanzo and the others were. She saw Sanzo waiting impatiently with folded arms, Hakkai smiling, erokappa lighting another cigarette. "You guys are travelers?"

"Hai."

"Then you guys must be tired." she said, turning back to face me. " Why don't you come back to the village for a while and rest up? Besides, the next village is about two days away. And, if you want, you could stay at our place. We've got extra rooms."

"Hontou? Oi! Hakkai! Sanzo!" I ran back towards the jeep. "That girl said there's a village near here, and they've got a place we can stay."

"That's good." Hakkai said, smiling. Sanzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a while. "How do we get there?"

"Umm..." I had forgotten to ask.

"You'll have to pass through that forest. Then you'll have no trouble finding it. I don't think your jeep'll fit though." Zeia was standing to my left. I was sort of surprised by that, I had only noticed her just now.

"Yosh." Gojyo casually jumped out of the jeep. Sanzo and Hakkai went out too, then jeep changed back to Hakuryu. "Kyuuu!"

"Ah! Sugoi! A dragon!" Hakuryu landed on Zeia's head for a while then he flew away and landed again on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Ikuso." Sanzo turned around to face the forest.

"Nani? We're walking? But my stomach..."

"Stay here then."

"Never mind," I said, somewhat reluctantly. The village can't be that far, right?

"Zeia, maybe you would like to come with us?" Hakkai asked. 

"Hai, coming."

I turned around in time to see her walk towards us, a bucket of water in each hand. "It's a chore," she said. "There's no source of clean water in the village. This is where we get our water."

When Hakkai turned back to face us, he looked somewhat troubled. "Doushita no, Hakkai?"

"Iie, it's nothing."

________________________________________________________________________

I was in the kitchen with Zeia and Yuki-oneesan. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were in heir rooms resting, waiting for dinner. 

I guess I couldn't wait.

"Light the stove then set it to lowfire, okay Zeia? I'll be in the dining room setting the table."

"Hai!"

"Ano... You two live alone here?"

"Yup, ever since my parents passed away," She turned slightly away from me and put an extra amount of concentration on lighting a matchstick, "and my brother fled..." Despite her partly genki voice, I knew she was sad. What's weird was, I sensed a bit of hatred in her voice... Iya, couldn't be. The matchstick broke.

"Gomenasai."

"It's ok!" Her voice was 'fully genki' now.

I watched as she tried to light the nth matchstick.

"Yes," she said silently when it caught fire.

We leaned in closer to the stove. She cupped one hand and put it to one side of the lit match, protecting the tiny fire from the wind.

Closer, closer...

A centimeter more until it touched the burner, then... poof! The fire went out.

We sweatdropped.

"Kono!!" she said, "stupid matchstick.."

I watched with wide eyes and a sweatdrop on my forehead as she got kowaii. She snapped her fingers and a small flame formed. She whispered something and the flame grew bigger and bigger, and when it got as big as a watermelon, [yum..]  she swiftly brought her hand forward.

I moved back as the fire nearly burned everything in front of us. 

The burner finally caught fire.

"Sugoi!" My eyes widened even more.

She stopped, realizing how she had acted and what she had done. 

"G-gomen! Don't tell them, onegai!!"

She said this really fast, it took me a while to understand.

She was referring to Sanzo and the others. She didn't want them to know.

"Are you youkai?" Even before she answered, and even before I asked, I knew the answer. She didn't have the smell of a youkai. But there was no other explanation.

She looked at me, shocked, and quite angry. "Iie."

"What are you?" Iie, I wasn't scared. I wasn't angry either. Why would I be angry? It's not like she took my dumpling or anything. I just wanted to know.

I guess my feelings didn't show in my eyes though because she was slightly trembling. Her head was bowed down, and so I couldn't see her eyes. But when she stopped shaking and lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes, she was so calm it was almost unnerving. Her eyes were expressionless.

When she answered, it wasn't just what she said, but how she said it, coolly and devoid of any emotion, that sent a small shiver up my spine. 

"Shitenai."

.:suzuku:.

________________________________________________________________________

How was that? Quite boring, I know. And that's why I'm in dire need of some suggestions!! Please be kind enough to give me some... [hint, hint]


End file.
